Clinical and Laboratory Studies are conducted to determine if infection, immunity and/or genetics are responsible for chronic diseases of the central nervous system. Current studies include Multiple Sclerosis, Subacute Sclerosing Panencephalitis, Amyotrophic lateral Sclerosis and Parkinson's Disease. Combined clinical data, genetic information, HLA and MLC typing, virus serology and virus isolation studies are obtained in these investigations.